


Grimlock No Care

by vonderbarr



Category: Transformers (Marvel Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: 80s Marvel Comic Verse, Abuse of Authority, Autobot Leader Grimlock, Dubious Consent, Light Strangling, M/M, Plug and Play, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonderbarr/pseuds/vonderbarr
Summary: Wheeljack has no idea why Optimus made Grimlock leader of the Autobots, why he was made second-in-command over Prowl, and why Grimlock keeps dropping his damn datapads.
Relationships: Grimlock/Wheeljack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Grimlock No Care

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LiveJournal over a decade ago, this takes place during the G1 Marvel comics run where Optimus has died and left control of the Autobots to Grimlock and for some reason Wheeljack is second-in-command. The Dinobots were on Earth, stuck in a tar pit, for millions of years until Ratchet woke them up in the 80s so their relationships are completely different from their relationships in the cartoon.

Grimlock looked over the same data pad he had been supposed to be reading all afternoon before dropping-no, throwing- it on the floor. The data pad skidded a short enough distance across the control room floor that no one could accuse him of throwing it. Not that anyone would dare accuse Grimlock, the newly crowned leader of the Autobots, of throwing around important information.

Wheeljack knew he had thrown it. And there were very few things he was sure of these days. One of the things he was sure of was that this was the third time today Grimlock had thrown that particular data pad across the floor. He didn’t even bother asking if Grimlock wanted him to get that before pushing away from his post at the communications console, walking, and bending over to get the thrown pad.

Ok, well that was weird. Wheeljack was sure he heard a sound from Grimlock’s direction. A little sound of, what? Appreciation? Appreciation that Wheeljack was getting his data pad for him? That just sounded wrong. It threw him off and Wheeljack ended up knocking the data pad just out of his reach. Giving an aggravated noise he balanced on the hand already on the ground and grabbed the data pad with the other.

Grimlock made that same little appreciative sound and Wheeljack was suddenly and acutely aware that his aft was very high in the air.

Well this makes the promotion make a little more sense. Leave it to Grimlock to promote someone to second-in-command because he likes his chassis.

He had a little self-satisfied smile on his face, which was thankfully covered, as he returned the wayward data pad to the new Autobot leader. Of course he had wondered about his sudden promotion and knew full well that Prowl should be second-in-command and that he should be in the medbay helping with the endless repairs. Still, a compliment’s a compliment and Wheeljack was never one to take a compliment poorly.

And he had to admit; he did have a nice aft.

“You dropped this, sir.” He said in a little-too-amused sort of voice

As much as he didn’t expect a thank you he really didn’t expect the slap on the aft as he continued past on his way to his post. In an astrosecond amusement turned to anger and he turned on his heel to face the offending mech. It took all his self-control to only spit out:

“Grimlock! That is very inappropriate!!”

He stood his ground as the Dinobot stood to his full height in front of him. Even though Grimlock stood a good four heads taller, he met his gaze.

“It’s not gonna happen again.” He said evenly and, probably against his better judgement, continued “I didn’t accept second-in-command just so you could watch my aft when you throw things.”

He would have turned around and huffed back to his post but he suddenly found himself up in the air. Grimlock had grabbed him around the neck and was now holding him several yards above the ground.

Shit, he didn’t know Grimlock could move that fast!

“Funny, that why me Grimlock give you Wheeljack new position.”

His optics dimmed as he clawed at the hand around his throat and kicked desperately trying to find a foothold on the other mech’s body. While Wheeljack kicking Grimlock did about as much damage as if he was kicking the reinforced walls of the Ark, the Autobot leader still didn’t appreciate it and walked across the room to set the reeling engineer on the ground in front of the communication console.

“I really wish you wouldn’t do that, Grimlock.” Wheeljack said, sure that his position couldn’t possibly get any more undignified. 

Grimlock growled and pushed Wheeljack fully back against his communication console, leaning his weight against him.

Oh fuck.

“Grimlock, no.”

“Me Grimlock like you Wheeljack. You weak but always give good fight.”

“I said ‘no,’ Grimlock.”

Fuck no.

“Me Grimlock no care.” He said before pushing Wheeljack back down on the console

“‘No’ means ‘No!’” Wheeljack practically shrieked as his leader’s hands began leisurely exploring his frame.

“Me Grimlock. No. Care.” Grimlock growled as he brought one of his hands to his second’s throat.

Wheeljack braced for one of Grimlock’s patented stranglings. His optics widened in shock as the Dinobot’s hand didn’t tighten, but moved softly across his neck to inquisitively stroke along his headfin. To his even greater surprise Grimlock bent to nuzzle against his shoulder.

The growling that had sounded so menacing softened into a thick rumble from Grimlock’s vocalizer that sent a slight vibration throughout his chest. Suddenly unable to work his vocalizer, Wheeljack found himself leaning into him. Grimlock being gentle? It was unreal, but the engineer couldn’t deny that the large hands canvassing his frame were just that. And he couldn’t deny that it felt good. Really good. He was just so warm and that vibration felt so good and Primus it had been so long.

As he spread his legs and was lifted fully onto the console he hoped he didn’t look too eager. He was a little surprised himself with his sudden change from victim to participant, and secretly worried he might start to get a reputation again. But he felt that familiar hum in his motor as he began to overheat…

Fuck it, everything’s gone to the Pit anyway.

“Grimlock…” he trailed off with what he hoped sounded like trepidation and not anticipation

“It ok. You Wheeljack put up good fight, but me Grimlock always win.”

Mission Accomplished. Reputation intact. I can deny everything later.

“You better watch that, Grimlock. Your vocalizer is undoing all the hard work your hands are doin’.”

In response Grimlock dragged his thumb hard against the seam of the smaller mech’s interface panel. Wheeljack’s moan was followed by the distinct click of a pair of interface panelings unhooking. Their hands fought with trying to get plugged into each other correctly. Grimlock let out a throaty moan as he snapped his plug into Wheeljack's port. The engineer was having trouble working his vocalizer again as he completed the connection with his superior officer.

His high, breathy moans moved into a deeper register as warning messages flashed across his vision. Grimlock's growls began to turn into a rough keening as their energy fields merged. The air practically crackled with electricity as the pair neared overload. Wheeljack was pressed almost painfully into the communication console, nonsense sex talk grumbled into his audios as Grimlock held him there.

Wheeljack arched up into their energy fields and shouted something as he reached overload. It might have been a name. Whatever it was he said was drowned out by Grimlock's own overload cry which was nothing less than a roar that echoed in the command room over the sounds of fans, cooling metal, and electricity.

After a few moments Grimlock had had enough of this afterglow nonsense and unceremoniously unhooked their respective interface mechanisms and backed off of his still-recovering second-in-command. Wheeljack slid down the console until his feet hit solid ground and braced himself against said console until he was sure his legs had stopped shaking.

"Well, that was certainly...interesting." Wheeljack said, pretty sure he'd found the word he was looking for.

"Yes. You Wheeljack good second-in-command." Grimlock said, sitting back down in his throne and picking up that damned data pad again.

What?

"Uh...thanks. You're not so bad yourself." He retorted, easing himself into his own chair in front of the communication console.

Turning back to his monitors and audio needles the strange cocktail of feelings streaming through his processor turned quickly to total and absolute horror as he saw a nice aft-sized dent in the console on top of the "All-Ship Intercom" button.

"Oh fuck me."

"Me Grimlock already did."

"Shaddup, Grimlock!"

He was never going to live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me and my unrelated interests on tumblr at [vonderbarr](http://vonderbarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
